


Promises

by Molly



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Bad Fic, M/M, Porn, Slash, sentinel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-21
Updated: 2008-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-02 00:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly/pseuds/Molly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um, this is mostly just porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

The first touch of Blair's lips to Jim's was a heat that escalated, incinerated, took fire. Mouths opened, wet and hot, tongues meeting between them, a silken bond.

Blair groaned into the kiss, and brought his hands up to Jim's shoulders, fingers clenching like a vise. Oh, god...this was Jim Ellison in his arms. Jim's chest he was crushed against, Jim's mouth claiming his with a passion that was almost brutal. He struggled to keep up, to pour as much of himself into the connection between them as Jim was giving up. He was sweating, heat pouring off of his body, sliding into Jim's, a maelstrom of desire boiling between them at every point of contact. Desperation made him clumsy as his hands moved to the collar of Jim's shirt, and down, fumbling with buttons before surrendering to the wildness and ripping, heedless of the destruction.

Jim pulled back, just for an instant, lips hovering mere millimeters from Blair's as his eyes flicked up, stormy blue almost swallowed up by the velvet darkness of need. "Touch me," he commanded, his voice raw and deep. "Put your hands on me, Blair, touch me..."

And then he moved in again, his hands pressing Blair away to open a space between them even as his neck arched, and their lips clung and sealed.

Oh, yeah, he could do that... Blair's hands flowed over Jim's chest like water, caresses pooling in the creases where muscles slid together. Already hot, Jim's skin became molten under Blair's touch, the broad pecs nearly steaming with sweat as Blair stroked, soothed, aroused him. Fingernails scraped lightly over peaked nipples, then returned when Jim groaned deep into Blair's mouth. The hardened nubs were like fire against Blair's fingertips, begging for his touch. He pinched, and rolled them, and felt himself growing hot and hard when Jim dragged his mouth away and gasped for breath, his head flung back, throat a long, hard column stretching out like an offering. Blair accepted, finding a dark pleasure in aggression, and skimmed his lips over the taut skin. He licked, bit, sucked, and soothed the flesh under his mouth; it grew red and heated, and Jim's moans escalated, a near-frantic hum of uncontrolled need.

"You like this," Blair said against Jim's neck, punctuating with a sharp nip just above the collarbone. "I can feel it, feel you, god, Jim, you're so hard...yeah, that's it, oh..." Jim's hands were suddenly at Blair's hips, pulling him tight against the erection that throbbed beneath tight jeans. He started to move, stroking himself against Blair's pelvis, a sensation that was part heat and part electricity, spiraling pleasure deep into Blair's groin.

Jim was half-gone already, nearly mindless in the face of the chaotic passions driving him, and through his own need Blair could see this wasn't going to last. The time to act was upon him, and he shoved Jim back roughly, scrabbling at fastenings of the older man's jeans in a move that was half utility, half caress. They opened, and Blair reached in, no trace of reserve or hesitation as he wrapped his hands around Jim's cock.

  
   


* * *

  
   


Jim clenched his teeth so tightly his jaw hurt, his breath coming hard and fast. Blair touching him, stroking him, driving him beyond reason, was more than he could take. He'd never felt anything so powerful as the need that strove against his control, the white-hot madness of desire arcing wild and electric through every part of him. Blair's hands -- his partner's hands, his lover's hands, strong and expressive...closed around the hard length of his erection and drove everything else away, leaving nothing but a bright, sweet fire raging under his skin, making him weak.

There was something wrong with this, something that gnawed fretfully at the fringes of Jim's consciousness, but he pushed that thought away. Blair was here with him, Blair was all _over_ him, and that gave Jim a sense of safety that set him free. He wanted things he'd never dreamed of; wanted Blair beneath him, surrounding him. He wanted to thrust into Blair's body with all the power and force he could summon, and to hear Blair beg for more. He wanted his own name on Blair's lips as orgasm ripped through him.

And then he wanted to do it all over again, harder and faster, until there was nothing in Blair's world but Jim Ellison, imprinted on him forever.

He pushed Blair's hands away and pinned them behind his back, diving down to thrust his tongue between eagerly parted lips. It was a demand and a promise, brief but intense, and when he drew back he could see knowledge in Blair's eyes, and understanding of what was to come.

"We're going upstairs," Jim said, his voice a hot whisper, and his cock surged as his lover's eyes dilated. "We're going now, and when we get there..."

"Yes...." The word was a hiss as Blair's pelvis bucked against him; Jim's arms tightened, holding him still.

"When we get there, I'm going to fuck you so deep you'll feel me inside of you for the rest of your life."

"Oh, god, _Jim_...."

"You want that? You want me inside you, Blair? You want me to take you like that?"

A flash of heat from Blair at the words, and his eyes were incandescent. Jim drew a quick breath, stunned into silence as the body against him went suddenly boneless. "Forever, Jim," Blair said, his voice dark and sweet. "I've wanted it forever, longer than that...and you know it. You've always known it."

Had he? Was that why giving in felt so good, and so wrong? He was taking everything Blair had, and god help him, he intended to take more before the night was through. Had he been fighting this so long, for both of them, that surrender felt like betrayal?

The thoughts spun in his mind like leaves in a windstorm, fear melding with desire until he anchored himself in the certainty of Blair's eyes. The heavy blue gaze dropped to Jim's lips, and suddenly, none of the questions needed answers any more. The only thing that needed an answer was the hot, rapid drumming of Blair's heart -- that, and the hungry insistence of his cock as it branded its heat into Jim's thigh.

It was an answer Jim was all too eager to provide.

  
   


* * *

  
   


Jim's hands closed around Blair's shoulders like a vise, and he pushed the younger man against the door, hard. It wasn't an unfamiliar position for them, but there was nothing of anger in it now. Now it was about truth and consequences, desire and revelation, and Blair's heart sped as understanding flowed through him. He was tense, every muscle taut, taking the predatory gleam in Jim's eyes as promise more than threat, but not really caring either way. This was what Blair wanted, what he'd always wanted, and the culmination of years of desire drove caution beyond his reach.

"I've always known it," Jim said, and then he proved it, pinning Blair against the hard wood. His cock ground into Blair's pelvis, his hands now driving deep into thick curls as he held Blair's head still for yet another assault.

Jim tasted like he smelled, a strong, masculine musk like nothing Blair had ever known. The sheer strangeness of a man's taste -- Jim's taste -- was nearly overwhelming. There was a wildness, a heedlessness, rising in Blair's heart, and he let it overtake him. Consume him.

Complete him.

"More," he said roughly, breaking away for the single word, and brought his own hands up to frame Jim's face. He angled it, and breathed into the suddenly open mouth, stealing a breath from Jim before their lips melded again.

Jim abandoned words to action, finalizing the battle of mouths and tongues with a scrape of his teeth along Blair's lower lip. Blair moaned, liking the roughness, and pushed Jim away from him almost savagely.

"Upstairs," he ground out, barely able to speak. "Please. Now." He was panting, nearly begging, but there was also something of command in his voice. Enough, anyway, that Jim complied, turning without another word and moving to the stairs. Blair followed, taking the steps two at a time and still arriving seconds later. Jim was ready for him, caught him as he hit the head of the stairs and enfolded him in an iron embrace.

Blair tilted his head up, fastening hungry lips on Jim's throat as small, wild sounds of need crooned deep in his throat. Jim was barely breathing, his heart pounding so hard Blair could feel it against his own chest. "Blair," Jim said, a hoarse whisper. "_Blair_."

"What?" The word was a mumble, vibrating in the hollow of Jim's throat.

"Stop."

Blair froze instantly, not even moving his head back, his tongue still pressed against salty skin. He was absolutely still -- except for a trembling that began the instant his movements stopped, his entire body thrumming as his mind battled back the needs of his body.

"Easy," Jim said. His voice was suddenly soft, suddenly a soothing whisper as he nuzzled gently at Blair's throat. "It's okay. I want you, and I'm going to have you, in so many different ways you'll forget your own name and beg me to tell it to you. But right now, I want you in my bed." His voice dropped lower, into wine-dark passion. "Bare."

Blair's next breath was dizzying after seconds of deprivation. He pressed his forehead into the crook of Jim's neck and shoulder, steadying himself, letting the heat of Jim's words flow over him like a hot, intoxicating wind. "I can do that," he breathed, surprised he could still speak. "I can do that, easy..."

And he could. Easy, and slow--

"No!" Jim grabbed Blair's wrists, putting an end to that idea, and took over the task himself. He made short work of the thin cotton t-shirt, sliding his hands up under it, caressing smooth, sensitive skin as he slid it up and over Blair's head. "Undressing you is my job," he said, and there was steel in his voice, a sound that made the blood rush to Blair's cock as his eyes closed. He was ready, hot and hard and aching with need. Jim chuckled, a velvet sound, and let his hand brush against the thick ridge under Blair's denim jeans. "Feel that?" he said, pressing harder this time, a deliberate stroke. "Is that what I do to you?"

Blair nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Not trusting the moment to hold if he damaged it with too many words.

"I'll do more before I'm done," Jim said. "You'll beg me to do more."

"I'm begging now," Blair said finally, a thick, harsh whisper that barely disturbed the silence.

Jim leaned close, his lips less than a breath from Blair's ear. "You don't know what begging _is_ now," he murmured, sentinel-soft, his tongue flicking out to taste the lobe and the silver threaded through it. "But you're gonna learn."

Blair's chin came up, and he tilted his head back, baring his throat. "You gonna teach me now, Ellison?" he said, a husky challenge.

He felt the curve of Jim's lips against his throat and arched into the caress. "That the way you're gonna be?" Jim said.

"That the way you want me to be?"

With a solid push, Jim toppled Blair onto the bed, then stood over him, his bare chest gleaming in the soft, yellow glow from downstairs. "I'll tell you how I want you," Jim said, a light in his eyes like none Blair had ever seen there before. He reached down and unbuttoned Blair's jeans, his hands quick and efficient. The removal was just as fast, and Jim groaned softly as Blair's body was revealed. The sound was music to Blair, sweet, and he smiled up at Jim languidly, offering...

...whatever the man wanted.

  
   


* * *

  
   


The roaring in Jim's ears could have been his heartbeat or it could have been a fire, he didn't care. Blair was filling every one of his senses, scent and sight the strongest among them, and Jim was lost, absolutely lost, to the combination. Tanned skin burnished bronze in the light from below, sweat plastering his hair to the sides of his face, Blair was stunningly erotic, more intensely arousing than Jim could have imagined in his darkest dreams. He smelled like soap and sex, his cock already hard and weeping, begging to be touched. Jim held himself still, drinking in the impressions, storing them forever.

He'd wanted Blair Sandburg stretched out like this on his bed damn near forever. Now that he had it...now that the man was there with him, eyes on him in a bright azure heat, Jim was finding it hard to breathe. Hard to think, with that smile shining just for him, with Blair watching him like his every move was the most entrancing, arousing thing he'd ever seen.

Jim reached up slowly, trailing his fingers down his chest. His hand paused midway, fingers raking across one nipple, circling and teasing it -- then pinching, rolling it between rough fingertips. His eyes never left Blair's, and the gasp that escaped the younger man's lips was just what he'd wanted, just what his actions demanded. He let his hand drift lower, over the washboard ripples of his stomach, down to the front of his jeans. Jim hesitated, watching Blair watching _him_, mesmerized. He trailed a single finger down into the already-opened front of his jeans, spreading the fly wide. The tip of his cock, leaking clear fluid, slid free of the encumbering denim.

Jim touched himself, slowly, filling his eyes with Blair. His finger felt like fire on the crown of his erection.

"I'm going to touch you like this," Jim said. His voice was heavy with intent, rough with need. "Take you in my hand and stroke you till you can't stand it any more, till you beg to turn over for me. Then I'm going to use my mouth on you, and suck you till you scream. I want all of you, Blair. No more games, no more hiding. Everything you have to give, mine. You understand that?"

"Oh...god...yeah. I--yeah." Blair's voice was strangled, and his eyes were locked onto the slow, easy motion of Jim's hand.

"You want me?"

At that Blair tore his eyes away, and locked his gaze with Jim's. "As much as you want me," he said, softly. Emotion in his voice instead of passion, just for a second, making Jim tremble.

And then he moved his own hand, a sensual journey over his roughly furred chest.

Jim shook his head, averting his eyes, and pushed his jeans down over his hips, off of his legs. He couldn't just watch Blair touch himself; that would end it way too early, way too fast. Naked, breathless, he moved onto the bed, easing himself down beside Blair. The heat from his partner's body poured over his skin, and he held back for just another breath, knowing that the first touch would be electric.

Knowing this for his last moment of control.

"Last chance," he said, harsher than he intended. "We go on -- or we go back. Your choice." It took every ounce of willpower Jim possessed to make that offer, and if Blair took him up on it, it would surely kill him.

"We can't go back," Blair said, his eyes just a little wild. "Oh, god, Jim, it is so far past the time when we could've gone back. Please..." He rose up on one elbow, facing Jim, and his eyes were dark and strange in the half-light. "Touch me again, Jim. Wherever you want. Whatever you want to do. Don't back out on me now..."

"Never." The word was a growl, and Jim matched speech with action. In one sudden, fluid move he pulled Blair over, on top of him, skin to skin for the first time. The contact was like lightning, arcing through Jim's body; he wrapped himself around Blair, knees coming up to frame narrow hips, arms encircling broad shoulders. He buried his hands in Blair's hair, pulling to bring their lips together again, and groaned deeply into Blair's open mouth when their cocks touched, and aligned, for the first time.

  
   


* * *

  
   


There had never been a feeling like this, not in any sexual experience Blair could remember, not in any relationship he'd ever been in. He'd never known it was possible to meld heart and body this way, so that every touch filled him with love and every emotion set his body on fire. It wasn't fair that it was Jim Ellison doing this to him, Jim Ellison's hands and heart driving him closer to the very brink of madness with every passing second. Giving him everything his body needed and nothing his heart desired.

He was going to take it anyway, and pray the gods had mercy. If these moments of pleasure and torture were all he would ever have, he'd hold them in the silence of his heart forever and never regret them, never forget a single touch.

Jim pressed up into him, taking his mouth, tongue thrusting deep, and Blair responded. The passion was ripped out of him, inevitable, almost reflexive; wanting Jim had lasted so long, become so familiar, it was almost instinct to react now, following his partner's lead.

This was something he could do. He could surrender to Jim and claim him in the same instant, a thing of flesh only but no less insistent for all of that. Maybe he couldn't have Jim's heart, maybe that was a fantasy that would never be fulfilled, but he could take the man's body and brand himself into it, so that any future touch would be a pale shadow compared to his. So that every other lovemaking would resonate with the frequency of this one, tying Jim to him forever.

Desperation poured out of him, into the kiss, a hard penetration of Jim's mouth that demanded and received an answer. It ended fast, Blair dragging his lips away to gasp for breath, laying his cheek against Jim's while he fought for a fragile thread of control.

But Jim wasn't through with him, wasn't prepared to let him rest. His hands moved down from Blair's head, sliding over the broad planes of his back to settle on the firm cheeks of his ass.

"This is good, Blair, so good," he murmured, voice a liquid sweetness in the air. His hand slid down, urging Blair's legs apart, until they rested on either side of his hips and Blair was open to his touch. Cool air touched Blair, and he moaned at the sensation, feeling vulnerable. Feeling exposed. "Don't be afraid," Jim said softly, moving his hands back up slowly, grazing the backs of his thighs. "Don't be afraid...."

Afraid? Only of the power of the moment, only of the wildness of the need rising within him. Already his body ached for release, already the passion was stronger than he could stand. If there was more, it would kill him.

And there was. Oh, god, there was...

Jim's fingertips ghosted over the back of Blair's balls, and he gasped raggedly, burying his face in Jim's neck. Words flowed from him then, but he couldn't swear to what they were. He begged for more, he knew that, because there was no room for shame or embarrassment between them now. The touch moved, traced upward, sliding past the entrance to his body; it was like fire, that touch, searing into him. He gave himself over to it, pressing back against Jim's hand and gasping when Jim pulled that hand away.

"Not yet," Jim ground out, the sound almost a growl. "Not yet, Blair, there's so much more I have to show you..."

"Please," Blair said, finding the right words now, nearly incoherent as the throbbing in his cock threatened to drive him over the edge. He slid against Jim, hips bucking down, the sweat-slick glide of Jim's erection against his shockingly, powerfully erotic. "Can't...last, Jim, it's too much..."

"I made a promise," Jim whispered into Blair's ear.

And the promise came back to Blair then, the image of Jim's hand on him -- Jim's mouth on him -- making him shudder.

"This is not one night," Jim said, suddenly, as if the thought had just occurred to him. "Don't imagine that this will be over when you come, Blair. You're mine." He turned then, flipping both of them, a swift move that drew a startled gasp from Blair's lips. "Aren't you?"

"Yes," Blair hissed, pressing his head back into the pillows, arching his body, missing the total contact. Jim's hand moved closer to where Blair wanted it, and his hips bucked upward, searching for it. "Please..."

"Ready for this?" A single fingertip stroked, soft, from the base of Blair's cock to the crown; his flesh leapt under the touch, and Blair cried out, nearly sobbing with need.

"God, Jim, I can't take this, please, I can't stand it. You've...please...touch me, damn it. Harder!" Blair was babbling now, his body something alien, out of his control as he moved against Jim. The touch grew firm, and Jim's hand circled him, squeezing...

"Say it again," Jim ordered, the blue of his eyes nearly lost in black. The hand on Blair's cock paused, and he stilled Blair's hips with the other. "You belong to me."

"Always," Blair said, fighting for solid ground in the storm of love and desire raging within him. "I'm yours. I always have been. I always will be. Please..." The possession was mutual, both owning, both owned, each consumed by the other's need. Blair could feel it, his own demand, Jim's answer -- the power of it almost a living thing, a third party to the consummation of passion long-denied.

Please... he didn't say it, but he didn't have to. His eyes said it for him, and then his lips, and then his tongue as he licked at Jim's throat, and pressed up again into the waiting hand at his groin.

  
   


* * *

  
   


Blair's heat was deadly. Hand wrapped around the thickness of Blair's cock, Jim could feel himself losing the battle he'd been waging. He wanted to make Blair understand, he wanted to show the man beneath him with word and touch that they belonged to each other, always, but there was too much fire between them. Too much need. Jim was lost in it, unable to do more than touch and be touched, graceless, no calculation in the movements that drove their bodies together. He stroked Blair again, lightly, withholding a firmer touch with a Herculean act of will. He gasped when Blair did, when the cock under his hand jumped, liquid leaking from the crown and easing the gentle friction.

"You like this," Jim said then, smiling when his partner nodded sharp confirmation. He moved, sliding down, lips grazing Blair's throat and collarbone. His tongue flicked out, touching the tip of a hardened nipple, and Blair bucked into his hand again, trembling and moaning, incoherent. The sound was beautiful, and Jim had to stop, taking long, shuddering breaths to bring himself back under control.

Blair was everything Jim knew he would be, passionate, responsive, demanding and giving at once. Agile hands stroked over Jim's shoulders, caressing, ceaseless; shaking under them, Jim opened his mouth and sucked hard, drawing Blair's nipple up into his mouth, between his teeth. His partner shouted, thrashing, head whipping from side to side as he begged for more.

Jim gave it to him.

Sliding down further, he nipped sharply at the flesh of Blair's abdomen, soothing the hurt with his tongue. Blair's trembling had become almost violent, and Jim knew he was close, he was ready. God, how beautiful the man was like this, how powerful. How perfect.

"I love you," Jim said, the words involuntary, slipping out on a groan.

Then he bent his head, and took Blair into his mouth.

  
   


* * *

  
   


Hot and wet, tongue like velvet, Jim was on him. Blair thrust up into his mouth, unable to keep still, the fire of Jim's words and his touch combining to drive him somewhere near insanity. Love? God, yes, forever, but he couldn't answer, not with Jim licking him, swallowing him, rising and falling over him until he couldn't think, couldn't breathe.

It took long minutes hovering on the edge of completion for Blair to remember Jim had made another, earlier promise.

"No," he said clearly. The word halted Jim like a freeze-frame, and Blair moved him easily. Losing that liquid heat voluntarily was the hardest thing Blair had ever done, but he wanted more than that. He wanted Jim inside him like he'd never wanted anything before.

"You made me a promise, Ellison," Blair said, letting his voice go rough. He pulled Jim up his chest, thrilling at the lack of resistance. "You said you were going to take me," he breathed over Jim's lips. "Said you were gonna fuck me so hard I'd forget my name, remember? You think I forgot about that?"

"You want that?" Jim's voice was low, suddenly hesitant, and Blair smiled as he nuzzled at his lover's throat. "You want -- me?"

"I want it all," Blair said. "You're gonna give it to me, aren't you, Jim? Every inch of you, pounding into me, making me scream your name? Isn't that what you promised me?"

"God, Blair." Jim was struggling to breathe, and Blair could feel it rasping into his hair. "God."

"Do it," Blair ordered, his eyes closing as he relaxed under Jim, giving it up. "Do it now."

  
   


* * *

  
   


"Lift up."

Blair's hips rose at Jim's command, and Jim took his cock into his mouth again, just holding it, not moving, reveling in the sudden gasp above him. His fingers, slick with lubricant, slid down the cleft of Blair's ass. The heat pouring off of Blair's skin was intoxicating, maddening; he wanted to plunge his fingers into the opening beneath them, hard, but he held back. He teased, a flicker of pressure, light, moving his finger away when Blair would've pressed down on it. A long, slow caress with his tongue brought Jim's lips up over the crown of Blair's cock, and off, and he looked up, memorizing the landscape of Blair's body from this new angle. The concave valley of his abdomen rose up to meet his ribcage, then again over flat male breasts crowned with hard, peaked nipples. Down again, dipping toward the corded throat, and then up the sculpted jawline to the most beautiful face in the world.

Blair's eyes were closed, his breathing shallow. With sensitive ears attuned, Jim could hear the pounding of both their hearts, wild, racing. Blair was just the way Jim wanted him, half-drunk with desire, body thrumming with need. The taste of his cock lingered on Jim's lips, salty bitterness turned sweet with meaning. It was Blair's taste, burning into him; he ducked his head again for more, dragging his tongue up the underside of Blair's cock, groaning around the thick hardness as Blair's moans became incoherent.

He moved his fingers back to the entrance to Blair's body, rubbing over it, dipping in one fingertip as he sucked at Blair's erection. God, this was good, it was almost too much, Blair Sandburg at his mercy, writhing under his touch. He readied his partner with a swift, sure hands, one finger opening him, then two, then three plunging into the hot, tight channel as Blair rode them, pumping up hard into Jim's throat, then down. Jim stilled, letting Blair work himself, letting him pace himself against the pleasure for long, dangerous moments --

Then pulled his mouth away.

"What do you want, Blair?" he said softly, sliding his fingers along the inside of Blair's channel. "Tell me what you want, huh? More of the same? You want my fingers in you, touching you?"

"More," Blair gasped, thrusting down onto Jim's hand. "Please..."

"You can do better than that," Jim said. "Come on, babe. Tell me."

Blair groaned, a note of hysteria in his voice, the sound nearly fatal to Jim's control. "Please!" he said again, his head pressing back into the pillows. "You, I want you. Take it, Jim, fuck me, do it hard. Do it now, please--"

"Oh, baby," Jim breathed. "You beg so nice."

"No more games," Blair gasped, "no more, okay, just...I can't take any more..."

"You better not mean that," Jim said softly, dangerously. "'Cause there _is_ more, Blair, and you're _going_ to take it. All of it. You're gonna love it, the way you love me sucking you, the way you love my fingers in your ass, only more than that, because I'm going to be a part of you you can never get rid of. You ready? You ready to take me in?"

Jim pulled his fingers free, low laughter spilling from his lips when Blair cried out at the loss. "Oh, yeah, you're ready," he answered himself. "And so am I. Turn over, Blair."

His heart nearly stopped when his partner flipped himself, unhesitating, at his command. "Perfect," he said softly, a warm whisper as he leaned down to lick softly at the nape of Blair's neck. "So perfect...." Another moan, louder, and Blair's ass rose off the bed. His legs were spread wide, revealing a reddened, waiting pucker, and Jim answered his moan with another, harsher sound. It was nearly a growl, fierce and possessive and not quite in control.

Not quite ready to finish this yet, either, not by a long shot.

"You look so good," he whispered, "so sweet...you know I can't resist this, don't you, Blair? That's why you're like this, you know I have to touch you, taste you...you want it. You know you want it."

"...yes...god, yes..." The words were almost nothing, barely audible, but Jim heard, and smiled against the soft skin of Blair's ass. He licked over it, sucking and nipping hard at the firm cheeks, hurting and soothing with each kiss until Blair was squirming against the sheets, rubbing himself into the mattress and back up into Jim's mouth. His breath came in sobs, and Jim had to fight back desire again, his own cock aching to be buried in the body beneath him. He moved lower, shifting, breathing softly into the shadowy crease...and touched his tongue to the rim of the opening that waited there.

  
   


* * *

  
   


Blair was dying, he had to be, nothing felt that good. Jim's tongue was driving him crazy, touching him in places he'd never been touched, plunging into him...oh, god, it was too much...way too much...

"Jim, please," he said, not even knowing what he was begging for now, not even caring, as long as it took him where they'd been going all night. "Please, I can't...oh, Jim, god...again, please..." Jim was fucking him with his tongue, firm hands on his hips, dragging him up and holding him. Fire exploded in Blair's belly, and he cried out, lost to words, a shout of need that demanded an answer. The tongue in his ass moved faster, licking him, driving him higher...

Then withdrew, leaving Blair shaking, shuddering, unable to draw in enough air to dispel the dizziness.

"Now," Jim said, rising up, covering him, his voice husky with need. Blair felt slickness between his asscheeks, large fingers rubbing lubricant into him, rubbing it deep. "Be still," Jim whispered, "be still, babe, this is gonna feel so good..."

  
   


* * *

  
   


Yes...oh, yes, it did, Jim's hard length pressing into Blair's body, finally, stretching him wide... Blair was impaled on Jim's cock, crying out as the thickness of it slid home inside him. Nothing felt like this, nothing _should_ feel like this, hot and silky and god, the kid was so _tight_, he was like a vice around Jim, squeezing him... giving in to it, Jim thrust in deep, harder than he'd planned, and cried out when Blair's hips pressed back to meet him. Blair was saying something, but Jim couldn't listen to it, and it didn't sound like "stop", and Jim wasn't sure he could have stopped even if it was. The voice was anchor, though, and Jim held onto it, using it to keep himself in the present as his senses converged on the body beneath him.

He could taste Blair, and smell him, and if he pried his eyes open he'd be able to see him, but that might be too much. He kept them closed, and concentrated on touch, the silken slide of his cock into Blair's ass, the vibration of Blair's moans against his chest, the tickle of Blair's hair under his cheek... Jim pulled back and slammed himself in again, shouting with Blair as he took him, over and over, losing himself.

Then there was rhythm and friction, steady and increasing, nothing sane or safe in the way their bodies rushed together. Jim's mouth closed over the nape of Blair's neck, sucking hard; Blair arched into it, then twisted, mouth reaching to meet Jim's in an awkward, desperate kiss. His tongue thrust deep into Jim's mouth once, hard, before he turned his head away, face still and tense and beautiful in concentration.

Jim shifted, curled around Blair's body to change his angle, and then thrust into him again.

  
   


* * *

  
   


"Jim. Oh, god, _again_, Jim--" Blair cried out as fire struck, deep inside him, a sensation he'd never felt before. Jim obeyed, bucking into him hard, and there it was again, electric.... it went straight to his cock, and he felt himself going, letting, go...

...and Jim's hand reached under him, closed around him, and it was too much. He came hard, shouting Jim's name, spilling over Jim's hand as he pumped into it and back, filled with Jim's cock...god, Jim was everywhere, and the pleasure was like lightning, striking again and again and again until the flashes merged, one strong, vibrant light filling him, destroying him, making him whole.

He was barely aware of Jim's cries behind and above him, the powerful strokes inside him building, harder, faster, until a single shout of warning, Blair's name, ripped free of his partner's throat. Heat poured into him, slick and wet, as Blair's muscles convulsed around Jim's cock, draining it, taking it all.

Jim collapsed against him, the weight nearly suffocating but welcome all the same. Blair took it, as he'd taken everything else, willingly.

With love unspoken, but undeniable. He whispered it, answering Jim's earlier declaration softly, hesitantly...then said it again, more certain, as Jim's arms closed around him. Jim turned both of them to their sides and cradled Blair close to his chest, breath feathering warm in his hair.

"Always?" Jim whispered, already closing his eyes.

"Always," Blair answered, snuggling closer, his heart slowing finally in the safety of Jim's embrace.


End file.
